While the typical lounge and/or beach chair is designed for the user to lie only on their back, it fails to keep the body's normal biomechanics in mind. Proper support must be used in the lumbar and cervical spine to alleviate any uneven pull and fatigue of the spinal musculature. These problems occur when one attempts to lie on their stomach on a chair/lounge of any type currently in existence.
Many individuals have difficulty in sleeping or resting comfortably in a face down or face up position. A number of devices have been suggested to overcome this problem. One of the major difficulties is that the proportions or size of users of such equipment vary widely and as a result the design of a suitable resting surface is made to accommodate the average frame which makes it unsuitable for most users.
A large number of tables and portable lounges have been devised which give various types of support to the body. Typical of such designs is a sun tanning lounge disclosed in U.S. Pat. No. 4,207,635 issued June 17, 1980 to Michel Leroy which is designed for the vertical and/or dorsal decubitus. In accordance with such patent vertical or dorsal support is given by providing a converse surface on which the abdomen can rest when the user is in a face down elongated or prone position and a converse surface by reversing the structure when the user is facing upward. In certain configurations the lounge can be placed on an incline and a cutout made where the users face and protrude when on his abdomen. A similar chiropractic table is shown in U.S. Pat. No. 3,747,916 issued July 24, 1973 to John S. Benson.
U.S. Pat. No. 1,194,112 issued Aug. 8, 1916 to W. S. & D. E. Wood discloses a collapsible, manipulating table by doctors or chiropractors. This table is provided with a flexible section for anterior curvature of the abdominal portion of the human body when lying in a prone position. In U.S. Pat. No. 3,828,377 issued Aug. 13, 1974 to George D. Fary an adjustable body rest is disclosed which intended to support the human body when lying in a face down position. A head or face rest is provided having an open portion for the nose and mouth in combination with a chest or shoulder support which is adjustable to different body dimensions. A some what similar construction is shown in U.S. Pat. No. 3,808,615 issued on May 7, 1974 to William M. Geary.
A bag lounge is disclosed in U.S. Pat. No. 2,910,707 issued Nov. 3, 1959 to M. L. Lawser and Florence J. Schippert. The bag contains two hollow elements which are curved transversely as to permit their use as a headrest and a knee support. The user separates the two supports a distance to conform with his or her comfort level and lays them on the ground. A mattress pad is disclosed in U.S. Pat. No. 1,045,228 issued Nov. 26, 1912 to T. C. Weltmer which is provided with a stuffed section which fits under the curvature of a person sleeping on his or her side.